Bottle-rack type containers are known that are suitable for receiving bottles vertically. Such containers are often designed to be stackable to facilitate transporting and storing bottles. For example, document FR 2 725 423 discloses a bottle-rack having compartments or cells, each suitable for receiving one bottle. Those cells are generally of triangular section, each with a missing apex. Nevertheless, that rack is obtained by folding a side that gives rise to a shape that is generally cylindrical. If an attempt is made to deploy the side, the cells are no longer formed and are thus no longer suitable for receiving respective bottles.